An Unusual Party
by Sincerely The Sign Painter
Summary: What was going on? Why won't anyone stop dancing? And what happened to Kid? A little bit of SoulxMaka. Rated T to be safe.


**This was a challenge from katieadorable4436. This is also my first song fic and first Soul Eater fic so please be nice.**

.

It was evening in Death City and all was quiet. The streets were empty except for one black-haired figure. The person walked down the street and paused at an old discount store before walking in. The man behind the counter looked up as he came in.

"Ki—" he started to say before a hand went over his mouth.

"Quiet!" the black-haired person hissed. "Don't talk so loud."

"Sorry," the man behind the counter whispered.

"Why did you call me here?"

"I think this will interest you." The man behind the counter pulled out a piece of paper. It read:

_Dance party at the DCC club Tonight!_

_(Students of Death Academy only) _

"Perfect," the black-haired person said, his gold eyes lighting up. He picked up the paper and walked out of the store.

.

Later that evening at Gallows Mansion…

"Liz, what is that?" Kid cried, a look of disgust crossing his face.

"It's my outfit for the party tonight," Liz said. "You don't like it?"

"It's hideous, it's terrible, and it's asymmetrical!" Kid cried. "Look at it! It only has one sleeve! And it looks nothing like your sister's dress."

"I'm not wearing the same kind of dress as my sister," Liz snapped.

Kid gave a cry of despair and ran out of the mansion.

"Do you think we should go after him?" Liz asked her sister who was laughing in the corner.

"Nah, let Kid cool off on his own," Patty laughed.

"I think I should go after him." Liz sighed and ran after Kid.

.

In an alleyway, a hunched figure cried.

"She did it on purpose," he sobbed, "to spite me." Suddenly he heard footsteps and a girl walked over to him.

"I was looking all over for you," the girl said, walking over. "Look, I'm sorry ok."

"Yeah right," the boy scoffed.

"Hey, the party has dress codes. What am I going to do? Do you want this to work or not?" the girl asked.

"I still don't get why you have to dress like that," Death's son sniffed.

"Sorry," the girl said. "But are you really worried about the outfit or are you worried that someone will try to steal me away from you?" The boy looked away.

"The second," he mumbled.

She smiled. "I'm going, ok? Don't stay here so long." She left and the boy stood up, dusting himself off. He was about to walk out of the alleyway when he heard voices.

"Do you feel better now?" one of the voices was asking. It sounded like a teenage girl.

"Yes, thank you," the other voice answered. A teenage boy.

"I'm going home, ok?" the teen girl said.

"Ok, I'll be back soon—I just need time to think," the teen boy said. The boy in the alley looked around the corner to see the teen girl walk away. He then stepped out and faced the teenage boy.

The two boys stared at each other for a minute.

"You!" yelled the young reaper. The other boy laughed and attacked him.

.

The door to Gallows Manor opened and Liz walked in looking pleased with herself.

"How did it go?" Patty asked.

"Good," Liz smiled. "I managed to calm Kid down. He'll be back soon. In the meantime I'm going to do up your hair."

.

That night, outside the Death City Club (DCC for short) a green-eyed girl grinned as she spotted three familiar faces.

"Hey guys!" Maka yelled as Kid, Liz, and Patty walked over. "Glad you could make it."

"What took you so long?" Soul asked. "Tsubaki and Black*Star decided to go in without you."

"Sorry about that," Death's son said. "Liz and Patty took forever putting their hair up." Liz whacked him.

"You know we didn't need to put our hair up symmetrically," Liz snapped. "We were doing that to be nice."

"Ok! Ok, I'm sorry. No need to get all angry about it."

"Kid are you ok?" Maka said. "You're acting strange."

"I'm fine. So are we going to party or not?"

.

"Is it just me or is Kid acting strange?" Maka asked Soul.

"If you mean that he's moping in the corner," Soul said, "Then yes."

"Do you think we should go talk to him?" Maka asked looking concerned.

"Nah." Soul pointed to Liz who was making her way towards Kid. "She looks like she has Kid handled." They stood there for a few seconds.

"Soul?" Maka finally said. "Do you want to dance?"

"No."

"Please?" Maka gave Soul her best puppy eyes.

"Ok!" Soul said. "Enough of the look." He grabbed Maka's hand. Maka blushed as he pulled her to the dance floor.

.

"Look Tsubaki!" Black*Star shouted. "Soul's dancing with Maka and she's blushing! Do you think they're finally together?"

"Maybe," Tsubaki smiled.

"Hey Tsubaki, do you want to dance?" Black*Star yelled.

"Ok," Tsubaki said looking nervous.

.

Death's son watched everyone dance.

"How dare they be so happy," he thought angrily. "All of them will pay. How dare they be allowed to attend the academy? My father wouldn't let me attend. He thought I was weak. He always favored my twin brother. My stupid brother got all the reaper powers while I'm left with nothing!" His hands clenched at the thought of his brother.

"Hey Kid, are you alright?" He jumped and turned to face Liz.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine," he said, giving a fake smile.

"Ok." Liz frowned. "If you're sure you're alright. I guess I'll go back to dancing." She walked away, throwing a concerned glance over her shoulder as she did, and went to the dance floor.

.

Kid woke up with a start and tried to sit up. He found his arms and legs tied down.

"Why did he have to return now?" Kid thought woefully to himself. "Why couldn't he have stayed banished? It doesn't matter now. He's back and now everyone in the academy is in danger." Kid struggled for a minute before he was able to loosen the ropes.

"Fool still doesn't know how to tie knots," Kid muttered as he stood up. He ran to the door, bursting out onto the streets where he started running.

.

"Is everyone having a good time?" yelled the DJ. A chorus of yeses answered her. "Next I have another request. This one is for the song Party Rock Anthem." A cheer went up as the song started.

.

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_Everybody just have a good time_

.

Everyone started dancing."I love this song!" Patty exclaimed. "It makes me think of giraffes!" Her sister rolled her eyes and laughed.

.

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_We just wanna see ya shake that _

.

"Maka?" Soul asked. "Are you alright?"

"No," Maka said. "Something feels wrong. Hey, why is Kid running out of the room with his hands over his ears?" Soul looked over at Kid.

"I don't know," he said, shrugging. "Maybe he doesn't like the song?"

"He's been acting weird all evening. I'm going to talk to him," Maka said.

.

_In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl? She on my jock_

_Nonstop when we in the spot, booty movin' weight like she on the block_

_Where the drank? I gots to know, tight jeans, tattoo 'cause I'm rock 'n' roll_

_Half black, half white, domino, game the money, op-a-doe_

.

_Yo, I'm runnin' through these ho's like Drano_

_I got that devilish flow, rock 'n' roll, no halo_

_We party rock, yeah, that's the crew that I'm reppin'_

_On the rise to the top, no lead in our zeppelin, hey_

.

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_Everybody just have a good time_

.

"Hey Maka, I thought you were going to talk to Kid?" Soul asked, frowning.

"I can't stop dancing!"

"What?" Soul said, his eyes getting wide. "Hey neither can I—What's going on?"

.

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_We just wanna see ya shake that_

.

_Everyday I'm shufflin'_

_Shufflin', shufflin'_

.

"Hey Black*Star!" Soul called. "Can you stop dancing?"

"Why should I?" Black*Star bellowed.

"I'm just wondering if you can!" Soul shouted.

"That's a stupid question!" Black*Star yelled. "Of course I… HEY WHY CAN'T THE AMAZING BLACK*STAR STOP DANCING!" People around gave him funny looks. A few tried to stop.

.

_Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash_

_We gettin' money, don't be mad now, stop, hatin' is bad_

.

_One more shot for us, another round_

_Please fill up my cup, don't mess around_

_We just wanna see you shake it now_

_Now you wanna be, you're naked now_

.

_Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound_

_Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound_

_Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound_

_Put your hands up to the sound, put your hands up to the sound_

.

By now the crowd was panicking. Why couldn't they stop dancing?

"Hey Liz?" Patty asked. "Where's Kid?"

"I don't know!" Liz moaned. "Hey Black*Star, do you know where Kid is?"

"How am I supposed to know what happened to Kid?" Black*Star yelled. "Shouldn't you know? You're his weapons!"

.

_Get up, get up, get up, get up_

_Get up, get up, get up, get up_

_Get up, put your hands up to the sound, to the sound_

_Put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up_

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_(Put your hands up)_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_(Put your hands up)_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_(Put your hands up)_

_Everybody just have a good, good, good time_

.

"The song's almost over!" Maka told Soul. "Then we can see what's going on."

.

_Put your hands up_

_Put your hands up_

_Put your hands up_

_Shake that, everyday I'm shufflin'_

.

The song ended and then started up again.

.

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time_

.

"It's on repeat!" Tsubaki gasped.

"Hey the DJ's gone!" Black*Star angrily bellowed.

"Well how are we going to stop the music?" Soul asked.

"I don't know!" Maka said worriedly.

"Well she had better return soon or we are all going to dance ourselves to death!" Patty laughed. Maka's eyes went wide.

"Uh guys," she gulped. "I think that's what she's planning on doing."

.

Kid ran down one of the streets. He heard laughing in the distance.

"I would have loved to stay and see their faces when they found out they couldn't stop dancing but alas, we must go take care of your brother." Kid sped up and came around the corner, face to face with the spitting image of himself.

"Kira!" Kid hissed.

"Hello brother," Kira said coldly. "I see you escaped."

"You're horrible at tying knots," Kid sneered. "Who's she?"

"I'm his girlfriend. My name is Mirai," she smirked. "You know, Kira, I think I'm going to be fired from my job as DJ."

"Oh dear! That's horrible," Kira exclaimed in mock horror.

"What are you doing back here?" Kid snarled. "You were banished."

"Yes I was," Kira said mournfully. "But it's your fault."

"My fault!" Kid snapped. "You tried to kill me! That's why Father banished you!"

"Only because you took everything from me!" Kira cried. "You got the powers so you're Father's favorite! Father thought I was weak! That's why he didn't allow me in the academy!"

"He didn't think you were weak!" Kid snorted. "He couldn't let you into the academy because you're incompatible with any weapon. He explained it to you."

"Lies!" Kira yelled. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Why didn't you kill me when you jumped out of the alley? You got me down." Kid smirked. "And why did you put white stripes in your hair? You were born perfectly symmetrical, why not enjoy it?"

"I had to look like you so I could get into the party!" Kira snarled. "Only students are aloud at the party, remember. I needed to get in so I could make sure none of the students left."

"Then why aren't you still there?" Kid asked. "Unless…" His eyes widened. "If any of my friends are hurt you're going to pay." Kira laughed and pulled out a knife. Mirai pulled out a gun.

.

_Everyday I'm shufflin'_

_Shufflin', shufflin'_

.

"I… think… I'm… going… to... die…" Maka gasped.

"Don't… waste… your …breath," Soul huffed.

"HEY…. TSUBAKI!" Black*Star yelled between gasps. "HOW… MANY… TIMES… DID… THE SONG… PLAY?"

"I… don't… know…..unh..." Tsubaki gasped tiredly.

.

Kid tied up his brother Kira and his girlfriend Mirai. He'd get them later after he saved his friends.

He ran down a couple of streets until he came to the DCC. He burst into the building to find everyone… dancing?

"Huh," Kid thought. "I thought my brother had done something." Maybe whatever he had planned didn't happen yet.

"Everyone!" Kid yelled. "You have to get out of here!" They ignored him and kept on dancing.

"Listen to me! This is serious!" Still no one listened. Kid grabbed a microphone and yelled into it.

"STOP DANCING FOR A MINUTE!" No one even slowed down.

"Why won't anyone stop dancing?" Kid wondered. He would make them listen. He stormed up to the DJ's booth and tried to stop the music.

"Why is it on repeat?" Kid thought. "And why can't I stop it?" He finally gave up and smashed it with a chair.

.

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make—_

.

The song abruptly stopped and everyone fell to the ground gasping for breath.

"What is going on!" Kid cried out, completely confused.

.

The next day at the hospital, stories were explained.

"I still can't believe you have a twin brother," Liz said, shaking her head.

"What happened to him anyway?" Soul asked.

"I'm not sure. I returned to where I had tied them up, after making sure everyone was ok." Kid sighed. "They were gone."

"Why didn't the music affect you?" Maka wondered.

"Stein said it was because I'm a reaper," Kid told them. "Another reason my brother had to get me before the party." Kid sighed again. "I still don't know why he's so jealous of me. I'm jealous of him."

"Why?" all his friends asked.

"You only saw him when he's dressed like me," Kid sadly said. "He looks exactly like me except his hair doesn't have HORRIBLE, ASYMMETRICAL STRIPES!" Kid burst into tears. "I'm garbage! I should die! Why can't I look like my brother! Why? Why?"

"Ok," Liz said. "Should have seen that one coming."

.

**I know it's not that good. Sorry. Do review and please no flames.**


End file.
